1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a power supply circuit board for supplying electric power to each component, in particular, an image forming apparatus for forming an image on recording paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a laser beam printer, a front end of a wire extended from each of components such as a transfer roller, a charger and a developing unit is connected to a power supply circuit board by screwing or soldering to supply electric power to the transfer roller, and so on. With such configuration, time and effort for screwing or soldering cause the increase in costs of the printer. Then, there are considered various types of configuration in which electric power can be supplied to the transfer roller and so on without performing screwing or soldering.
For example, a printer shown in FIG. 4 is configured so that electric power may be supplied to each component through a conductive member arranged from each of the transfer roller and so on to the power supply circuit board. In such a configuration, by bringing a jumper cable 120 arranged on a component mounting plane of the power supply circuit board 112 into contact with a front end portion 131 of a conductive member 130, electrical connection between them is ensured. However, even with such a configuration, since a number of the jumper cable 120 must be provided on the power supply circuit board 112 according to the number of components requiring power supply, the number of components cannot be reduced.
Besides, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-17297 discloses a circuit board equipped with a via hole conductor made of copper or the like. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-284846 discloses a ball grid array configuration in which a semiconductor component is installed on a circuit board through a solder. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-45761 discloses a configuration in which, by pouring a solder into a via hole on a circuit board with multilayer structure, a circuit of each layer is shorted.